Izaya's Game
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Fem Izaya. Izaya plans a little game which involves a certain blonde. One shot - Smut - Hard core.


Izaya brushed her long raven hair pulling it into a messy pony tail as she pulled on her signature coat. She had been growing bored lately and wanted a new game to play, this game involved a certain blond ex bar tender. She thought about her plan once more before leaving her apartment in search of the blond.

She skipped down the path excited about what she had planned. Smiling to herself thinking about the events she had planned out for the male. She had been thinking of ways of getting back at the man, their fights lately have been favouring Shizuo which Izaya was less than happy about. This was her chance to take back the control and to embarrass Shizuo in the process also to have her own fun.

Skipping down the street she noticed Shizuo smoking. She smiled as she skipped past the man waving to him slightly.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he began to chase the girl.

Izaya smirked as she began to run in order to stop the man hitting her with the current street sign he was swinging around. Vanishing into an alley she waited for Shizuo to make an appearance before swiftly jumping on his back and sticking him in the neck with a needle "What th..." Shizuo slurred as he fell forward on to the floor Izaya now sitting on his back laughing.

"Just a sedative." She replied to his question knowing he couldn't hear or answer her "Now for some real fun!" She smiled as she began laughing once more. Pulling out a key from her pocket she approached the door at the end of the alley. Unlocking the door she moved back to Shizuo before picking up his feet and dragging him through the now open door. She smiled as she locked the door looking down at Shizuo on the floor.

Izaya started to strip the blond taking in his appearance biting her lip as she revealed his member. She managed to get the man on the bed with great difficulty cursing herself for not thinking about this sooner. She tied the man's hands above his head with ropes. "Don't want you kicking me." She smiled to herself as she pushed his legs to his chest so his feet were resting near his ears. Pulling the rope from the side of the bed she tied his left leg to the bed frame with the rope before tying the right leg to the right side of the bed frame. She smiled as she wrapped a blind fold around his eyes. "You look quite appetising Shizuo!" She laughed as she looked the blond over liking to the look of the man in his current position. "Wake up soon Shizuo!" She smiled as she touched his face lightly.

Shizuo felt groggy as he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was darkness. Starting to panic he tried to move his arms to remove what was covering his eyes but his arms were stuck in place, he also couldn't move his legs. Trying to remember what had happened his remembered that Izaya had injected him with something. "IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he heard a familiar laugh.

"Your awake than!" she smiled as she looked down on the man who was struggling to get out of his bounds. "Don't move so much!" She smiled as she sat next to his head before leaning down and kissing him.

"Get off me you flea!" Shizuo yelled as Izaya pulled away.

"I'm just having some fun." She pulled herself on top of him her crotch in his face as she held onto the bed frame. Before pushing the dildo that was attached to the harness she was current sporting into the blonds' mouth, not letting him protest as she thrust into his mouth slowly before increasing her speed laughing slightly as she noticed a tear falling onto his cheek. Shizuo couldn't do anything he didn't have much strength what she injected into him before must have weakened him in some way. Pulling out of the man's mouth she frowned she wanted this to be more fun and she knew a way to make It happen. She got off the man smiling as she picked up her rucksack pulling out a needle squeezing some liquid out slightly to remove the air. She smirked as she injected the needle into Shizuo's neck.

"What did you just do?" Shizuo asked as he started to panic.

"Time to have some fun, Shizuo!" Izaya laughed

Shizuo could hear the girl moving around the room, his body had suddenly started getting hot he felt himself getting aroused. 'She injected me with something to turn me on?' Shizuo asked himself as his body heated up more and the want to touch himself increased by the second. Trying to fight this feeling was difficult as he wriggle around slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?" Izaya laughed as he flicked the tip of the man's penis earning a moan. Izaya smirked at the response as Shizuo bit his lip to stop further moans escaping. 'That's not going to work!' Izaya said to herself. Izaya ran her fingers from his lips to his groin earning moans from the blond. No matter how hard he tried not be aroused or feel pleasure from Izaya touching him he couldn't help it, her touch felt so good. He just wished she would touch him where he wanted her to. Although he would never admit he wanted her to touch him there.

Izaya coated her fingers in lube before thrusting one into Shizuo earning a yelp from the blond. She quickly began moving her finger inside the man as he began to moan. Smirking as she added her second finger before quickly adding her third. She thrust her fingers deep and hard into the man as she relished in his moans. She could feel his hole tighten and his moans getting louder as she pulled out. She heard him whimper as she did so. She could tell the blond was upset she didn't let him finish, but this was Izaya's game she made the rules.

She removed his blind fold letting him take in the image of her smiling down at him wearing a strap on. Shizuo found Izaya attractive he had never really thought of her as a woman. She wore boy's clothes and was always covered by that jacket she always wears. But here she was wearing a tight black corset making her cleavage look divine to the blond, her usually wavy hair was tied up messily with a few bangs falling on her face. Frilly black underwear covered her bottom half along with a strap on. Which Shizuo was now starting to fear, the thing was bigger than him. She wore black stockings and had buckled knee high - high heeled boots on. The site of her was very pleasing something Shizuo would never admit to or even think on a regular day, he blamed the drugs for his thoughts. He just wanted her to let him come he needed to come.

Izaya smirked as she leant down and bit the blonds lip as she reached down brushing her finger slightly against the blonds' member smiling as he moaned. She smiled as she picked up the toy next to her before pushing it into the blonds' mouth she couldn't help but smile as she moved it in his mouth with him looking at her. She pulled it out roughly before placing it at his entrance his eyes widened as she smirked pushing it all in. Shizuo squinted at the pain as he yelped a little. Izaya smiled down at the man as she placed her lips on his roughly. Izaya brushed her finger up and down Shizuo's member as she kissed him roughly forcing her tongue in his mouth. The man moaned in her mouth as his pleasure increased. She removed her hand with a smile, pulling away from the kiss as she looked down on the blond whose face was flushed he was panting from pleasure and trying to buck his hips but failing to feel any friction with the girls hand.

"What do you want?" Izaya whispered in his ear causing him to shudder as she bit his ear lobe slightly. Shizuo refused to play her game and stayed quite. Izaya smiled she was having fun with the blond. She reached down as she licked his ear lobe and started to move her hand up and down the man's member slowly as moans escaped the man's throat. She increased her speed as she watched the man's face and listened to his moans. As his moans got louder and his back began to arch she stopped.

"No!" Shizuo yelped before he bit his lip embarrassed about his outburst.

"I'm sorry did you want to come?" She whispered in his ear "Do you want me to make you come?" She brushed her finger against the tip of his penis swirling it around the tip for a moments "Tell me you want me to make you come."

Shizuo needed to come he was so worked up to the point he didn't care he wanted to come and he knew Izaya would keep teasing unless he said anything. He couldn't hold out much longer he had to beg for Izaya to let him come.

"I want to come!" Shizuo stated

"Not good enough!" Izaya replied as she ran a finger over his balls.

"Please!" he said moaning.

"Not good enough!"

"Izaya. Please! Please I want you to make me come. Izaya make me come!" Shizuo moaned as he looked at the women. She smirked as she moved herself in front of him. She pulled out the toy that was inside of him without any warning and thrust herself inside him. Shizuo moaned at the sensation as she began to move. She rested her hands on his legs as she thrust fast into him as she watched his face.

She slowed her pace as she didn't want Shizuo to finish yet. Izaya was going excruciating slow and Shizuo was losing his mind he wanted to come. "Faster!" Shizuo yelled embarrassed by his demand.

Izaya smirked "What was that?" She said as she stopped moving "Who are you talking to?"

"Izaya. Izaya please, fuck me faster. Please Izaya." Shizuo pleaded with the dark haired girl.

Izaya smiled at the sound of his pleading before she started to thrust into him fast. She watched him as she thrust deep and fast into the man who was tied to the bed.

"I-M.." Shizuo yelled before he came on himself. Expecting Izaya to stop Shizuo wasn't expecting the girl to continue. Izaya continued thrusting fast into the man.

"Stop, Please! Izaya. No. I. Cant. Take it! Stop! Izaya!" Shizuo pleaded as she continued to pound him while smirking down at him.

Izaya took his member into her right hand "You're still hard. We can't have this!" Izaya laughed as she began moving her hand up and down the man's member. Getting faster and faster matching the speed of her thrusts. Shizuo blamed it on the drugs he was to aroused and every touch felt amazing he felt himself getting close and without a warning he came on himself again. Yet again Izaya didn't stop she kept stroking his member and thrusting hard inside him. He couldn't take anymore his moans and cries for her to stop filled the room but she didn't stop. She laughed and carried on pounding him. He came again and again and again. His member was starting to go limp and Izaya smirked at this as she let go of it and began pounding him as fast and hard as she could as he withered beneath her pleading her to stop as he moaned at the pleasure she was giving him. Shizuo felt himself getting close again and knew it was going to painful to come again he had forgotten how many times he had come today. The drugs were wearing off but he was in a daze of pleasure he didn't need the drugs, he properly never needed them in the first place. Izaya's thrusts gave him so much pleasure as he came on himself once more as he called out Izaya's name. Calling out the girls name surprised him, at this point in time he knew she had fulfilled her game.

She pulled out of him as she took the strap on off and began pulling a t-shirt on, she pulled off her boots and began pulling on her jeans and plain black boots and putting on her coat. She smiled back at the flushed man watching his member pulse slightly. She picked up the keys and opened the door waving back at the man before locking the door behind her on the way out.

Shizuo was left in the room alone and violated. He was weak from the previous activity and couldn't get out of the ropes he knew he would have to wait until his body calmed down and the drugs wore off completely. He would never admit it but this game of Izaya's was fun and he intended to get his own back on the girl one way or another.

* * *

2nd part - 'Shizuo's Game'


End file.
